


how much longer?

by calculuswastough



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: AU, F/M, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculuswastough/pseuds/calculuswastough
Summary: paul is away on a business trip, leaving emma alone with their children. emma is not happy about it
Relationships: Paul Matthews & Emma Perkins, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Kudos: 14





	how much longer?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first published tgwdlm oneshot! it's pretty short and mostly dialogue, but i had fun writing it and my friend kristine told me to post it!  
here's a bit of basic information you might need for this fic:  
this is based on an au created by my friend avah and i, where the apotheosis never happened, and paul and emma settled down and had kids, henry (named for hidgens) and andrew. they might make some other appearances if i keep posting this type of content.  
feel free to leave feedback and i hope you enjoy!  
-mari

The weekend Emma had been dreading had finally arrived. It was time for Paul to go on a week long business trip to Seattle, leaving her alone with their kids. She had barely let him get out of bed that morning, as it meant she was one step closer to being without her husband. She had driven him to the airport, their boys in the back of the car, and hidden her tears until he went inside. Then she cried.  _ Stupid pregnancy hormones, _ she thought to herself, though she probably would have cried regardless of the literal human being inside of her. 

That night, she called Paul, exhausted and grouchy. The boys had finally gone to sleep, and Emma could not have felt more like shit. 

“Emma?” Paul's voice came over the phone, instantly making Emma feel more relaxed.

“Paul,” she sighed, “thank God. You have no idea how nice it is to have someone talking to me that isn't a child.”

“How was your day, babe?”

“Do you really want to know?” Emma groaned, not waiting for an answer before going on, “I am going to murder our children.” Upon hearing laughter on Paul's end of the call, Emma furrowed her brow, “oh, so this is funny to you?”

“No! No, babe. Sorry. Go on… You were on the part about murder.”

“I hate you,” Emma replied, “I wouldn't even have children if it weren't for you.”

“You love me.”

A sigh of defeat. “Unfortunately,” she replied, a laugh escaping her. “God, Paul. I swear children are put on this Earth to be pains in our asses for eighteen years and then abandon us. I don't know why we keep having them.”

“I'm scared to ask, but… What did they do?” 

“Andrew poured kool-aid on Henry's head because Henry wouldn't give Andrew his cookie. Andrew had a cookie too, by the way. And then Henry started crying and Andrew started crying. And then because of this fucking baby I started crying and then we were all crying. And then Andrew flat out refused to go to bed until I threatened to send him to my dad's.” By the end of her story, Emma was completely out of breath. 

“Jesus Christ. I'm sorry, hon.” Paul paused for a moment, and Emma could hear him speaking to someone in the background. 

“Who are you with?”

“It's Bill, why?”

“Oh. Just wondering.”

“Are you okay?”

“Hell no,” Emma replied immediately, “how much longer until you come home?”

“Six more days,” Paul answered sympathetically, “but I'm already counting down the minutes.”

“Ugh, fuck me,” Emma flopped back on the bed in exasperation. 

“Shit,” Paul cursed, “I have to go, Emma. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Emma heard the beep signaling the end of the call and cursed under her breath. One thing was for certain: next time Paul went on a trip, Emma was sending the kids.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on social media!  
@ calculus.was.tough on instagram!  
@ starkidmaria on twitter!  
also! here are a couple of my tgwdlm roleplay accounts:  
paul - @ okaycoffees (twitter)  
ted - @ tedfromccrp (twitter) @ tedperk_ (instagram)  
bye!


End file.
